Les 10 jours d'Aventures
by Loki.M.K. Locke
Summary: Tout mes prompts écrits sont réunis ici, venez lire!
1. Chapter 1: Prompt 2

_Salut toi, oui toi lecteur qui s'est égaré ici! Bienvenue, installe toi, prends donc un cookie et commence à lire. Je réunirais ici mes participations aux 10 jours d'aventures !_

 _Hope you enjoy !_

 _P.S. : Les Aventuriers et Enoch appartiennent à l'équipe d'aventure, je ne touche rien pour mes écrits, bla, bla bla, vous connaissez la suite du disclaimer, voilà voilà !_

 **Les 10 jours d'Aventures**

 **Prompt 2 ~Votre Antagoniste Préféré~**

Entouré d'un halo de flammes, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, j'observe ma progéniture se battre avec le paladin de la Lumière, j'ignore pourquoi mais depuis que ces deux là se connaissent, ils n'ont de cesse que de se chamailler. Tiens, et si j'allai les voir, je les aimait bien, les amis de mon petit Balthazar. Mon sourire découvre mes dents pointues et une petite explosion plus tard, me voilà à quelques mètres des Aventuriers, déclenchant foudre, pluie et vents. Comme d'habitude, Balthazar grommelle des semi-reproches et le paladin me promet de me faire la peau... dans quelques niveaux. Quel manque d'hospitalité, moi qui avait fait cesser la pluie ! Le nain est un modèle d'hôte parfait, lui au moins ! Mon sourire fait couiner de peur le demi-élémentaire d'eau qui fuit se cacher derrière un elfe avec l'air perché et un sourire nais au visage. C'est à se demander où mon fils trouve ses amis... M'enfin, passons, il est grand non ?

-Bon, pourquoi t'es là cette fois papa ?

-Mais pour te voir mon petit Balthazar. Sais tu que tu me manque fiston ?

-A d'autres, je te manque pas tant que ça, tu serais resté avec maman si c'était le cas. Tu sais, maman, la femme avec laquelle tu m'as conçu ?

-J'avais à faire, d'abord, puis ensuite elle m'a mis à la porte !

Ce fils, ce qu'il peut être blessant tout de même.

-Et puis, pour être franc, ta belle-maman voulait te voir.

-Darcana ? Ha ha ha ! Tu parle ! Pile quand on est sur une quête de dieux, élémentaires, diables et magie ? Nan...

-Une quête fort intéressante, vous en êtes où ? Je peux peu être vous aider ?

Sourire, check.

Air innocent, check.

Persuation, check ?

-Papaaa... c'est non, en plus je suis sûr que t'y es pour quelque chose dans cette affaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-A vue de nez ? Le Titan de la dernière fois qui fait que tout la magie commence à disparaître ?

Ouais, fallait avouer que là j'ai merdé mais ça partais d'une bonne intention ! « L'égalité magique pour tous ! » ça déchire comme slogan politique, non ? Mon fils est trop étroit d'esprit, franchement. Les diables ne sont pas forcément diabolique, c'est d'un stéréotype rétrograde. Et il ne veut jamais de mon aide, à croire qu'il me m'aime pas. Sa mère m'aime bien, elle ne m'en veut pas tant que ça, alors qu'elle a bien plus de raisons.

-Tu es sûr que tes amis et toi n'aurez pas besoin d'aide ?

-Certain.

-Au cas où, tu sais toujours comment et où me joindre ?

-Oui. Passe le bonjour à Darcana pour moi et je passerai ton bonjour à maman et tatie.

-Bien sûr. Prends soin de toi Balthazar !

Je disparais dans un claquement flamboyant en souriant. Puisque mon fils ne veut pas de mon aide, autant poursuivre le plan A, « L'égalité magique pour tous » est toujours d'actualité et je suis sûr que d'autre voudront de mon aide. Après tout, je pourrais sûrement faire un geste envers mon fils plus tard, quand tout tournera mal, ce qui va forcément arriver vu l'équipe de bras cassés qu'ils sont à des moments.

 _Alors, ton avis, estimé lecteur ? Tu laisse des reviews ? Ça paie pas de mine mais ça peut faire vachement plaisir et tu peux même laisser des commentaires construits histoire que les auteurs s'améliorent, c'est sympa non ?_

 _Aller, à bientôt, bises._

 _Loki M.K. Locke_


	2. Chapitre 2: Prompt 4

_Salut toi, oui toi lecteur qui s'est égaré ici! Bienvenue, installe toi, prends donc un cookie et commence à lire. Je réunirais ici mes participations aux 10 jours d'aventures !_

 _Hope you enjoy !_

 _P.S. : Les Aventuriers appartiennent à l'équipe d'aventure, je ne touche rien pour mes écrits, bla, bla bla, vous connaissez la suite du disclaimer, voilà voilà !_

 **Les 10 jours d'Aventures**

 **Prompt 4 ~Le Maître du Jeu~**

1) Le Maître du Jeu Soyeux

Les quatre aventuriers sont assis en cercle dans une salle. Un homme entre, un tee shirt noir avec deux dés vingt faces dessus.

-Bonjour à tous, bienvenu dans cet atelier ''Étudions notre maître du jeu pour mieux l'apprécier'' . Ce premier atelier sera consacré au maître du jeu Mahyar Shakeri. Qui veux parler en premier ? Oui Théo.

-Il m'a fait mourir. DEUX fois.

-Mais encore ?

-Il aime bien trop les araignées ! S'exclame Shin

-Mais c'est gentil une araignée, s'indigne Mani. Je suis sûr qu'il est très sympa ce maître du jeu !

-Non Mani, il est pas ''sympa'' comme tu dis. Je suis mort, deux fois. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

-Attends, il file des avantages quand même !

-Ça il ne le faisait qu'à toi! S'indigne Bob.

-Messieurs du calme. Reprenons, un point positif maintenant ?

Un long silence s'étend.

-Il a ressuscité Théo.

-Il aime les araignées !

-Mani, s'il vous plaît, nous parlerons de votre adoration pour les araignées plus tard, d'accord ? Bon, les autres ?

-Bah... on est rester ensemble, tout le long de l'aventure, déjà, c'est pas mal... dit Shin d'une petite voix

-Et tu t'es tapé de ces nanas mon pote, on peux dire que tu les laissai pas de glace ! S'esclaffe Bob.

-C'est vrai que même si des fois on avait l'impression qu'il jouait avec nous, on était assez libre.

-Pas faux.

-Il m'as tué deux fois et ressuscité avec la mort dans mon corps...

-Ça va j'l'ai nucléarisé la mort. Et puis, ça compense le fait que t'as tué la petite fille

Théo grommelle et boude

-Elle est pas morte.

-Nous aborderons ce débat dans un autre atelier, voulez-vous ? Bien, passons à l'étape 2 pour apprécier votre maître du jeu. Écoutez moi et faîtes comme moi. Tout d'abord fermez les yeux, Mani, n'en profitez pas pour faire les poches de vos camarades. Bien, fermer les yeux, inspirez profondément et dites la première chose qui vous vienne à l'esprit quand je vous dis... Mahyar.

-Tokens moches.

-Mort deux fois.

-ARAIGNEES !

-Eden.

-Les puits.

L'homme au tee shirt dés soupira lourdement, c'était pas gagné... le jour où la première chose qu'ils diront en pensant à lui sera « soyeux » était encore loin. Pauvre de lui...

 _Voilà voilà pour le second prompt, reviews ? * puppy eyes *_


	3. Chapter 3: Prompt 5 partie 1

_Salut toi, oui toi lecteur qui s'est égaré ici! Bienvenue, installe toi, prends donc un cookie et commence à lire. Je réunirais ici mes participations aux 10 jours d'aventures !_

 _Hope you enjoy !_

 _P.S. : Les Aventuriers appartiennent à l'équipe d'aventure, je ne touche rien pour mes écrits, bla, bla bla, vous connaissez la suite du disclaimer, voilà voilà !_

 **Les 10 jours d'Aventures**

 **Prompt 5 ~Échecs/Succès Critiques~ (Partie 1)**

 _L'échec critique,ou une Louve, un demi-élémentaire et une morsure._

Ma maîtresse venait de mourir. Je le sentais dans l'air et dans mon être tout entier. Ces fichues araignées et leur poison. Lorsqu'elle m'avait demander de fuir je l'avais bien senti, c'était la dernière fois que je la verrais...

Mes blessures me font souffrir et le jour se lève à peine. J'hurle encore une fois pour l'âme de ma druidesse et pose ma tête sur mes pattes avant. Je suis la dernière vivante de la meute et ai perdu mon amie. Je somnole à peine lorsque je perçois le pas d'hommes et de chevaux. Je soulève lourdement ma tête, hume l'air. Quatre bipèdes et un cheval. Non, deux, mais un est une invocation, de feu à l'odeur de brûlé je dirais. Peu de temps après, je les vois apparaître au bout du chemin. Un homme habillé de fer blanc brillant, sentant le poison des araignées, sur un cheval blanc, un homme tout en rouge à l'odeur de diable sur l'invocation de flamme. Derrière eux les deux autres bipèdes, un tout bleu et un homme, petit mais semblant être le plus vieux. Ils s'approchent, je grogne pour les éloigner et ils s'arrêtent à quelques pas.

-Shin, le loup, j'le vois. Tu veux pas descendre et l'ausculter s'il te plaît, dit l'homme en rouge.

Le bleu descend de l'invocation et s'approche de moi. Je montre les crocs pour l'effrayer, la fourrure hérissée. Pourtant, il s'approche encore, plus lentement, une main en avant.

-Tente, t'es un ami de la nature, hein écoute, c'est toi qui est plus proche de ses saloperies que moi, lance le rouge au bleu.

-Non moi je pensais sortir la lame de la... euh, comment ?... la lame de la druidesse, en fait.

-L'épée de la druidesse.

-Ouais l'ép-...

-T'as vu c'est moi qui l'ai tué, ricane le jaune au bleu qui répond après un petit rire.

-Non, c'est le paladin derrière ! Je sais pas, si y a son odeur ou quoi, p't'être qu'il pourrait reconnaître , euh... vu que c'est un objet connecté à la druide, je sais pas... je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ?

-C'est pas con, c'est pas con, vas-y.

-En même temps voilà...

-En même temps t'as peut être encore son odeur ? Propose le vert d'une voix calme.

J'aime bien sa voix à celui là, douce comme celle de ma druide même si elle est beaucoup plus grave.

-Hein ?

-Tu l'as touché, tout ça, t'as peut être encore son odeur sur toi, reprend le vert.

-Laisse l'action faire, laisse l'action faire, conseille le rouge.

Le bleu, qui semble s'appeler Shin, s'approche encore malgré mes mises en gardes que je lui grogne. Les trois autres nous observe, enfin ils observe surtout le bleu qui semble reprendre confiance en lui. Il me tends la lame de ma druidesse en répétant « tiens » comme si je n'étais qu'une bête louve.

-Petit, petit. Petit, petit. Petit pet-...

« Petit, petit » ? tu va voir ce qui est petit, fois d'Eden. Soudainement, je referme mes mâchoires sur les doigts bleu de sa seule main non gantée.

-AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE ! hurle-t-il en tentant de se libérer.

Raté mon grand, le « petit petit » mords fort et ne lâche pas facilement. Ses trois amis le regardent de loin, une expression de douleur combiné à des rires au visage. L'homme en armure descend ainsi que celui qui est en vert et s'approche de nous pendant que celui en rouge reste sur son invocation tentant, je le sens, d'entrer en connexion d'esprit avec moi. Je suis pas d'humeur et n'ai pas envie de rencontrer un diable, aussi je mordille un peu plus fort le bleu, qui couine comme un louveteau. Son énergie démoniaque s'échappe de lui.

-Ça va ? Demande le jaune au bleu.

-Ça va vous ? Lui répond-t-il, mi riant mi grimaçant de douleur.

Je ne mord que ton cuir le bleu, arrête de faire semblant. T'as encore ton bras, t'as juste eu peur.

Le vert s'approche, silencieux, laissant le jaune et le bleu parler de me foutre des calotes et des coups de pieds.

-Ça va ? Non parce que sinon, j'peux y foutre un grand coup de pied dans la gueule comme ça ça le calmera, ça le détachera.

-Ouais, ouais s'il te plaît, parce que là j'suis en train de souffrir, j'suis en train de renier tout mes origines, rapport à la nature...

Je mordille un peu plus fort pour me faire plaisir avant de probablement prendre un coup de pied.

-ARG ! Putain ! Saloperie de nature de MERDE !

-On est les pires héros que ce monde n'est jamais vu, je tiens à le dire, annonce le rouge un peu plus loin.

Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire le demi-diable en rouge.

-Attends ! Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je vais derrière le loup et je lui écrase la queue ! Propose le jaune.

Le petit homme en vert éclate de rire, franchement amusé.

-La question c'est qu'elle queue ? Demande le rouge.

« Je suis une femelle, abruti » ai-je envie de répondre mais il ne comprendrais pas mon langage, seule ma druide y parvenait.

-En fait, j'lui écrase la queue comme ça, il va faire « aouh » et il va ouvrir la gueule puis tu va pouvoir retirer ta main.

Le nain rit à nouveau avant que le jaune ne m'écrase réellement la queue. Je couine pendant que le bleu s'échappe de mes crocs. L'épée de ma druide tombe à côté de moi et je la renifle, humant les dernières traces d'odeur de ma maîtresse en gémissant de tristesse tant elle me manque. Le pas lourd du petit homme s'approche, tendant vers ma truffe un bras complètement d'acier. Il sent la nature et je le renifle sans le mordre celui là.

-C'est parce que c'est un nain, ça doit être l'odeur...

je colle ma truffe à ce bras d'acier derrière lequel je sens un côté vivant et me frotte contre lui, si différent de ma druide mais rassurant tout de même. Plus que l'autre bleu en tout cas !

-C'est comme ça qu'on fait Shin, dit il doucement avec un sourire.

Je me relève sur mes pattes, sans trop m'appuyer sur celle qui est blessée, et vais vers lui, le laissant me gratouiller la tête avant de lui montrer le chemin d'où je viens. Je le laisse me soigner pendant que le bleu boude et que le rouge se calme.

-Nan, tout va bien, je vais bien... La la la, tout est super génial ! Je veux surtout pas tuer plein d'êtres humains, tout est super génial ! Ha ha ha...

C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré les Aventuriers, mes nouveaux amis, ma nouvelle famille. Mon Grunlek.


	4. Chapter 4: Prompt 5 partie 2

_Salut toi, oui toi lecteur qui s'est égaré ici! Bienvenue, installe toi, prends donc un cookie et commence à lire. Je réunirais ici mes participations aux 10 jours d'aventures !_

 _Hope you enjoy !_

 _P.S. : Les Aventuriers appartiennent à l'équipe d'aventure, je ne touche rien pour mes écrits, bla, bla bla, vous connaissez la suite du disclaimer, voilà voilà !_

(Je sais que la réussite critique de cette scène est sur la connexion mentale mais la prouesse physique de Bob reste, pour moi, une super réussite digne d'un critique)

 **Les 10 jours d'Aventures**

 **Prompt 5 ~Échecs/Succès Critiques~ (Partie 2)**

 _Histoire d'une réussite critique._

La Vieille Tour... Ville pourrie,oui!Et cet abruti en haut de ses murailles qui est trop beurré pour comprendre ce qu'on lui raconte. Et Théo qui gueule pour faire ouvrir les portes. Si ma diplomatie n'a pas fonctionné, ta brutalité ne fera pas avancer les choses. Déjà qu'il m'a insulté en me traitant de sbire , je suis des plus vexé en plus d'être fatigué. Marre, marre, marre et marre ! Pendant ce temps, le Shin et le Grunlek se promènent dans la forêt avec Eden, tranquillement, la la la, la vie est belle et tout et tout ! Et y'en a pour huit jours ! Mais il se fout de ma tête ! Laissant part à mon diable, je m'infiltre dans la tête du Gardien de la porte et lui fait voir en accélérer les six derniers jours avec tout les horreurs à huit pattes que nous avons vu. Tu va voir si tu mets huit jours aller-retour maintenant.

-Abandonne ton esprit ! Dis-je en lui insérant le film dans le crâne.

Il hurle, réclame un verre et ordonne que l'intendant soit prévenu. Je me tourne vers mes amis encore légèrement énervé.

-Bon, j'pense qu'il mettra pas huit jours, j'pense qu'il mettra huit heures, grand max. on fait quoi, on campe ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on suit pas Scoubi doo pour voir ce qu'il a fait ? Propose Shin en montrant Eden.

-On va l'suivre, mais, j'vais être sincère, si il a trouvé un trou dans la muraille c'est bien pratique mais j'aimerais très sincèrement pouvoir rentrer de la manière officielle. Parce que si y revient avec l'autorisation de l'intendant et avec l'urgence du message qu'il a dans la tronche le gamin, on aura peut être toutes les pompes, tout le prestige qui sied à notre statut de survivants. Je sais pas... Après on peut tenté de rentrer illégalement mais euh... c'est une difficulté supplémentaire je trouve.

-Ça serait plus pratique d'élaborer nos stratégies à nous que de se faire encercler et conduire par les forces armées du...

-Bah ça nous accorderais une audience plus rapide avec l'intendant parce que là tel qu'on y est on va y aller de manière illégale et va falloir huit ans avant que l'intendant veuille nous rencontrer du coup. Les deux sont valides...

-J'le sens pas moi Jojo l'intendant.

-Je sais pas. Je propose moi de rester ici pendant que tout les trois vous aller voir le loup pour voir ce qui veut ou voir ce qu'il a trouver éventuellement.

Mes deux amis s'enfoncent dans la forêt pendant que je reste devant la murailles avec Théo. J'en profite pour me remettre de ma surcharge magique à cause du Gardien de la porte et calmer mon démon intérieur qui s'excite. J't'en foutrais moi des Gardien de la porte bourré...

Ça fait un moment qu'ils sont partis les deux autres aussi... qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ? Nan parce que rester debout, le torse bombé et les bras croisés devant une porte close c'est bien beau, mais au bout d'un moment y'en a marre. Ville pourrie, j'vais me faire un plaisir de brûler ça si je peux. Et le petit garde là-haut qui nous regarde posé les coudes sur la muraille, en faisant couler sa bière le long de la muraille. Je me tourne vers Théo avec un léger sourire.

-Tu te laisse pas décontenancé, Théo. Tu te souviens de son visage s'il te plaît. Tu grave son visage dans ta haine, pendant que moi... tu laisse faire tu laisse pisser.

Théo acquiesce et rit à côté de moi.

-Tu vois, c'est les rares moments en tant qu'inquisiteur ou tu-...

-Po hop hop hop hop ! Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ? S'exclame le garde.

-Ah bah on discute. C'est illégal ?

-Ouais...

-Vous avez une famille ? Interroge Théo avec sa tête de psychopathe qui lui est propre lorsqu'il est en colère.

J'éclate de rire. Si il sort le « comment elle veut mourir » je vais me tuer de rire.

-Je suis sûr que votre famille va vous regretter dans quelques jours.

J'ignore copieusement le garde, Théo s'énerve gentiment avec le garde qui lui répond.

-J'ai huit enfants.

Tiens c'est dingue le nombre de huit sur lequel on est tombé ces derniers temps. Huit pattes pour les araignées, huit jours pour aller voir l'intendant, huit heures après mon intrusion mentale, huit enfants... y a un truc avec ce chiffre.

Attend, huit enfants ?!

-Sérieux ?! Avec combien de femmes ?

-Euh... ça vous regarde pas.

-Ah bah forcément, ça regarde les enfants au moins.

-Papa pourra rien leur offrir pour noël, annonce Théo, très sombre.

J'éclate à nouveau de rire.

-Houla la... j'vous sens un peu tendu vous là, inquisiteur...

-Théo ! Théo Théo Théo !

-Les gars, on se calme, on a trouver un passage avec Grunlek et l'autre saloperie de louve, annonce Shin qui revient.

-Ça se voit que dans vos inquisition, vos églises on vous a pas appris la méditation.

-Théo ! Théo Théo Théo Théo ! Sans déconner, apprécie ces moments rares dans ta vie ou tu dois faire l'exact opposé de ce que tu es afin de le comprimer, de le sublimer dans quelque chose de glorieux d'ici quelques jours. Un plat qui se mange froid, ça te dit quelque chose ? Ça vient de ton église ça d'ailleurs.

-Ouais ouais, euh... comme il dit votre copain !

-Ignore le. Ignore le sac à bière. Du coup, c'est bonheur. Avoue, avoue-...

-Oui oui oui oui.

-Tu goûte d'avance.

-Du coup cous avez trouvé un passage ? Demande-t-il à Shin, m'ignorant au passage.

-Oui ? Oui ! Vous êtes reconnecté à euh... avec euh... Ce qui est important, l'aventure se passe là bas les mecs ! Donc euh, laissez le poivrot tranquille là haut et faites semblant de euh...

-Je vous ordonne de ne pas quitter cet endroit !

-ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

-Nan mais euh, pour parler tranquille...

-Ou la la ! Vous m'avez mal parler monsieur l'inquisiteur !

-On bouge.

-Ouais c'est ça on vous a mal parlé ! Crie-t-on avec Shin alors que Théo fait tourner Lumière.

-C'est ça voilà, I SPEAK ENGLISH !

-On va aller pisser entre hommes contre l'arbre là bas !

-Mais je vous ai dis que je vous ordonne de rester de ce côté !

-Attends deux secondes. C'est quoi votre nom ? Crie Théo

-Il sort un petit carnet, nom, prénom, on oubli jamais un visage, blague Shin.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est quoi votre nom ?

-Pour vous félicitez de votre assiduité à votre travail ! Et en reparler lorsque votre chef sera revenu !

-AH ! Bah c'est Eliren !

-Eliren ? Parfait ! On se reverra ! Sans doute très bientôt !

Nous nous éloignons et nous rejoignons Grunlek et sa louve. Grunlek est en train de défaire un passage dans la muraille. Je lui demande de s 'écarter lui et sa louve pour me défouler en brûlant cette végétation morte mais Shin et Théo m'en empêche, m'opposant des arguments pas si dénués de sens.

-Trois contre un, j'me soumets sauf que j'vais pas aider à déblayer j'vais essayer de calmer le démon personnel.

-Dès qu'il faut travailler un peu manuellement...

-Rhô l'excuse de flemmard ! « ouais j'vais essayer de repenser à ma vie dans mon coin et pendant que vous faites le boulot.» nan nan nan tout les quatre. Aller, huile de coude et on déblaye tout!

-Eh ben, j'vais d'abord calmer mon démon personnel, puis je vais aider.

-Ok.

-Parce que merde...

-J'vais aider. Avant ça j'vais juste trouver, parce que les chevaux pourront pas nous suivre, donc je vais attacher Lumière par ici...

-L'ATTACHE PAS ! L'attache pas, il est suffisamment dresser pour rester là dans le coin et s'occuper de sa propre vie tout seul. Mais si on se fait attaquer ou si lui se fait attaquer, il sera attacher il se fera défoncer ! J'préfère qu'tu laisse-...

-Il peux clignoter comme un gyrophare ? Demande Shin. S'il a des problèmes ou quoi ? Nan mais sérieusement ça peut être cool.

-Le cheval anti-vol ! T'as un mec il lui met une claque sur l'cul, Pouwaouwouwou !

On rit tous à l'idée.

-Nan t'as raison j'vais pas l'attacher...

-Ouais c'est clair.

-Je le laisse là. Bouge pas Babeth, on se revoit dans quelques jours.

Je les laisse commencer à déblayer pendant que je me calme rapidement. Théo entre en premier en mode lampe torche et je ferme la marche avec mon feu. La grotte s'enfonce en un tunnel pentu, cristallin. L'endroit est beau entre la lumière, les cristaux et les sons mais inquiétant aussi. Théo avance, ouvrant toujours la marche. On débouche sur un fleuve en contrebas, je récupère un morceau de cristal de roche, ma curiosité maladive reprenant le dessus. Devant nous un passage étroit, fragile. Théo marche alors sur un morceau de roche qui casse sous son poids.

-Attention ! Crie-t-il avant de tomber.

-De quoi ? Bwargh !

Et si Shin et Grun on réussi à éviter la chute, ce n'est pas mon cas et je finis dans l'eau avec Théo d'où émane des brumes. On est au bord du fleuve, immergé jusqu'aux genoux. Je perçois déjà le courant qui est au centre du fleuve. C'est sûrement ce fleuve souterrain qui a creusé la muraille. Théo plante son épée dans l'eau, l'air circonspect.

-Bob, dans le fleuve y a un truc pas naturel, m'annonce-t-il.

-Euh... j'peux pas balancer de boule de feu là dedans... on est dans la merde, un coup de main les enfants au dessus !

-Y a pas moyen que tu éclaire les eaux pour qu'on voie un peu ?

-Shin t'as pas une corde ?

-J'dois avoir ça dans mon barda, répond Grunlek.

-C'est pour ça que j'avais dit qu'on devait passer à une auberge !

J'en profite pour les emmerder, c'est gratuit. Je profite que Théo attende la corde de Grun pour générer mon armure de flamme, juste par acquis de conscience. Mon énergie m'entoure et, je l'espère, créer un peu de lumière en plus de celle de Théo et son slip/épée lampe torche. Shin et Grunlek cherchent autour d'eux quelque chose pour nous sortir Théo et moi de là pendant qu'on observe avec Théo et sa lumière la forme de vie qui habite ce fleuve. On pense à faire tomber la foudre mais sans ciel c'est moins efficace.

-Il faut pas parler trop fort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ya des élémentaires d'eau endormis sous la flotte.

-Des quoi !?

-C'est un peu la famille !

-C'est plutôt ta famille éloignée.

-Des élémentaires d'eau ?

-Des vrais élémentaires d'eau, pas des djinns, des élémentaires d'eau...

-Ah moche...

-J'suis un demi-élémentaire-...

-Elles vont pas m'aimer... Elles vont genre me focus...

Je panique un peu, Théo ne sais pas trop quoi faire. On ne peu que rester discret et attendre que les deux autres nous remonte. On les entends bricoler en haut, Shin en pleine introspection sur ses origines, lorsque l'eau commence à s'agiter, le courant à d'intensifier. Théo demande à Grunlek de se magner au moment même ou une corde lui tombe sur l'épaule. On soupire de concert avant de voir un bras, immense, dans les dix mètres, aquatique, se lever devant nous. Un corps se forme peut à peu sous mes yeux horrifiés. Et merde, merde merde merde ! Théo me secoue et me tends la corde.

-Bob, monte. Monte, monte monte ! Aller vas-y !

Théo m'aide à grimper. C'est le moment, j'ai jamais été physique mais c'est le moment ! L'élémentaire est gigantesque, complètement formé et je panique. Les deux autres m'encouragent et je vole presque jusqu'à Shin et Grun, laissant Théo en bas. VIE POURRIE ! J'AIME PAS L'EAU !


End file.
